The Battle of Pearl Harbor
Attack On Pearl Harbor is a Japanese Military strike on December 8, 1941, on Pearl Harbor on Hawaii. Media *Remember Pearl Harbor (1942) A Republic Pictures B-movie, starring Don "Red" Barry, one of the first motion pictures to respond to the events.140 *Air Force, a 1943 propaganda film depicting the fate of the crew of the Mary-Ann, one of the B-17 Flying Fortress bombers that fly into Hickam Field during the attack. *December 7th, directed by John Ford for the U.S. Navy in 1943, is a film that recreates the attacks of the Japanese forces. CNN mistakenly ran footage of this as actual attack footage during an entertainment news report in 2003. One film historian believes two documentaries a decade earlier did also.141 *From Here to Eternity (1953), an adaptation of the James Jones novel set in Hawaii on the eve of the attack. *In Harm's Way (1965), director Otto Preminger's adaptation of the James Bassett novel, which opens on December 6, 1941, in Hawaii, and depicts the attack from the point of view of the men of a ship able to leave the harbor. *Storm Over the Pacific, also known as Hawai Middouei daikaikusen: Taiheiyo no arashi (Hawaii-Midway Battle of the Sea and Sky: Storm in the Pacific Ocean) and I Bombed Pearl Harbor (1961), produced by the Japanese studio Toho Company and starring Toshiro Mifune, tells the story of Japanese airmen who served in the Pearl Harbor Raid and the Battle of Midway. An edited version dubbed into English as I Bombed Pearl Harbor was given U.S. release in 1961.140 *The Time Tunnel, TV series; Season 1, Episode 4: The Day the Sky Fell In (1966).142 *Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970), a Japan-U.S. coproduction about the attack is "meticulous"143 in its approach to dissecting the situation leading up to the bombing. It depicts the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor from both American and Japanese points of view, with scrupulous attention to historical fact, including the U.S. use of Magic cryptanalysis. *Pearl (1978), a TV miniseries, written by Stirling Silliphant, about events leading up to the attack. *1941 (1979), director Steven Spielberg comedy about a panicked Los Angeles immediately after the attack. *The Winds of War, a novel by American writer Herman Wouk, was written between 1963 and 1971. The novel finishes in December 1941 with the aftermath of the attack. The TV miniseries based on the book was produced by Dan Curtis, airing in 1984. It starred Robert Mitchum and Ali MacGraw, with Ralph Bellamy as President Roosevelt. *Pearl Harbor (2001), directed by Michael Bay, a love story set amidst the lead up to the attack and its aftermath. *The Attack on Pearl Harbor: An Illustrated History by Larry Kimmett and Margaret Regis is a careful recreation of the "Day of Infamy" using maps, photos, unique illustrations, and an animated CD. From the early stages of Japanese planning, through the attack on Battleship Row, to the salvage of the U.S. Pacific fleet, this book provides a detailed overview of the attack. *At Dawn We Slept: The Untold Story of Pearl Harbor by Gordon W. Prange is an extremely comprehensive account of the events leading up to the Pearl Harbor attack and is considered by most scholars to be the best single work about the raid. It is a balanced account that gives both the Japanese and American perspectives. Prange spent 37 years researching the book by studying documents about Pearl Harbor and interviewing surviving participants to attempt the most exhaustive account of what happened: the Japanese planning and execution, why U.S. intelligence failed to warn of it, and why a peace agreement was not attained. The book is the first in the so-called "Prange Trilogy" of Pearl Harbor books co-written with Donald Goldstein and Katherine Dillon, the other two being: *Pearl Harbor: The Verdict of History – a dissection of the various revisionist theories surrounding the attack. *December 7, 1941: The Day The Japanese Attacked Pearl Harbor – a recollection of the attack as narrated by eyewitnesses. *Day of Infamy by Walter Lord was one of the most popular nonfiction accounts of the attack on Pearl Harbor.144 *Pearl Harbor: Final Judgment by Henry C. Clausen and Bruce Lee tells of Clausen's top-secret investigation of the events leading up to the Pearl Harbor attack. Much of the information in this book was still classified when previous books were published. *Pearl Harbor Countdown: Admiral James O. Richardson by Skipper Steely is an insightful and detailed account of the events leading up to the attack. Through his comprehensive treatment of the life and times of Admiral James O. Richardson, Steely explores four decades of American foreign policy, traditional military practice, U.S. intelligence, and the administrative side of the military, exposing the largely untold story of the events leading up to the Japanese attack. *Pearl Harbor Papers: Inside the Japanese Plans, released by Goldstein and Dillon in 1993, used materials from Prange's library to further flesh out the Japanese perspective of the attack, including diaries from some officers and ship logs. *Pearl Harbor: The Seeds and Fruits of Infamy by Percy L. Greaves, Jr. The first part provides a detailed history of pre-war U.S.-Japan relations, documenting the sources of rising tension. The second part suggests that the attack on Pearl Harbor was neither unexpected nor unprovoked. *The Last Zero Fighter, released in 2012, uses interviews conducted in Japanese, in Japan, with five Japanese aviators, three of whom participated in the Pearl Harbor strike: Kaname Harada, Haruo Yoshino and Takeshi Maeda. The aviators share their personal experiences (translated into English) in regards to their personal experiences training for and executing the raid on Pearl Harbor.145 *The feature-length movie The Final Countdown (1980), in which the nuclear aircraft carrier USS Nimitz travels through time to one day before the attack. *Days of Infamy is a novel by Harry Turtledove in which the Japanese attack on Hawaii a full-scale invasion (something one of the key planners of the attack, Commander Minoru Genda, wanted but the senior officers realized was impossible).146 *The airstrike and Hawaii-invasion premise of Days of Infamy was earlier used in the first episode of the anime OVA series Konpeki no Kantai. *William Sanders wrote the alternate history story "Billy Mitchell's Overt Act".147 In the variant history depicted in the story, Billy Mitchell managed to avoid the court-martial which ended his military career and was still alive and still an active service general in 1941, correctly guessing Japanese intentions. Niihau Incident An Event after the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Gallery Aboard_a_Japanese_carrier_before_the_attack_on_Pearl_Harbor.jpg Zero_Akagi_Dec1941.jpg Carrier_shokaku.jpg Japanese_plane_leaves_Shokaku-Pearl_Harbor.jpg Japanese_planes_preparing-Pearl_Harbor.jpg 393px-Akagi_Aichi_D3A_Pearl_Harbor.jpg 229px-USS_California_sinking-Pearl_Harbor.jpg Attack_on_Pearl_Harbor_Japanese_planes_view.jpg 220px-A6M2_on_carrier_Akagi_1941.jpeg 225px-USS_SHAW_exploding_Pearl_Harbor_Nara_80-G-16871_2.jpg 226px-USS_Nevada_attempts_escape_from_Pearl_80G32558.jpg USS_West_Virginia;014824.jpg NARA_28-1277a.jpg 223px-PLanes_burning-Ford_Island-Pearl_Harbor.jpg 222px-Pearl_harbour.png 220px-Nishikaichi's_Zero_BII-120.jpg Ships Attacked *Arizona (RADM Kidd's flagship of Battleship Division One): hit by four armor-piercing bombs, exploded; total loss. 1,177 dead. *Oklahoma: hit by five torpedoes, capsized; total loss. 429 dead. *West Virginia: hit by two bombs, seven torpedoes, sunk; returned to service July 1944. 106 dead. *California: hit by two bombs, two torpedoes, sunk; returned to service January 1944. 100 dead. *Nevada: hit by six bombs, one torpedo, beached; returned to service October 1942. 60 dead. *Pennsylvania (ADM Kimmel's flagship of the United States Pacific Fleet):115 in drydock with Cassin and Downes, hit by one bomb and debris from USS Cassin; remained in service. 9 dead. *Tennessee: hit by two bombs; returned to service February 1942. 5 dead. *Maryland: hit by two bombs; returned to service February 1942. 4 dead (including floatplane pilot shot down). *Utah: hit by two torpedoes, capsized; total loss. 64 dead. *Helena: hit by one torpedo; returned to service January 1942. 20 dead. *Raleigh: hit by one torpedo; returned to service February 1942. *Honolulu: Near miss, light damage; remained in service. *Cassin: in drydock with Downes and Pennsylvania, hit by one bomb, burned; returned to service February 1944. *Downes: in drydock with Cassin and Pennsylvania, caught fire from Cassin, burned; returned to service November 1943. *Shaw: hit by three bombs; returned to service June 1942. *Oglala (minelayer): Damaged by torpedo hit on Helena, capsized; returned to service (as engine-repair ship) February 1944. *Vestal (repair ship): hit by two bombs, blast and fire from Arizona, beached; returned to service by August 1942. *Curtiss (seaplane tender): hit by one bomb, one crashed Japanese aircraft; returned to service January 1942. 19 dead. Arizona_(BB39)_Port_Bow,_Underway_-_NARA_-_5900075_-_1930.jpg|Arizona, or USS Arizona (BB-39)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Arizona_(BB-39) 300px-USS_Oklahoma_BB-37.jpg|Oklahoma, or USS Oklahoma (BB-37)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Oklahoma_(BB-37) 300px-Uss_west_virginia_bb.jpg|West Virgina, or USS West Virginia (BB-48)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_West_Virginia_(BB-48) Uss_california_bb.jpg|California, or USS California (BB-44)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_California_(BB-44) 300px-Uss_nevada.jpg|Nevada, or USS Nevada (BB-36)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Nevada_(BB-36) 300px-USS_Pennsy_BB-38_1934.jpg|Pennsylvania, or USS Pennsylvania (BB-38)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Pennsylvania_(BB-38) 300px-USS_Tennessee_BB43.jpg|Tennesse, or USS Tennessee (BB-43)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Tennessee_(BB-43) 300px-USS_Maryland_(BB-46)_underway_in_1935.jpg|Maryland, or USS Maryland (BB-46)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Maryland_(BB-46) 300px-USSutah2.jpg|Utah, or USS Utah (BB-31)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Utah_(BB-31) 300px-USS_Helena_CL-50-700px.jpg|Helena, or USS Helena (CL-50)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Helena_(CL-50) 300px-USS_Raleigh_(CL-7)_July_1942.jpg|Raleigh, or USS Raleigh (CL-7)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Raleigh_(CL-7) 300px-USS_Honolulu_underway_1939.jpg|Honolulu, or USS Honolulu (CL-48)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Honolulu_(CL-48) USS_Cassin_(DD-372).png|Cassin, or USS Cassin (DD-372)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Cassin_(DD-372) Uss_Downes_DD-375.jpg|Downes, or USS Downes (DD-375)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Downes_(DD-375) USS_Shaw_(DD-373)_September_1938.jpg|Shaw, or USS Shaw (DD-373)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Shaw_(DD-373) 300px-USS_Oglala_(CM-4)_after_modernization_c1928.jpg|Oglala, or USS Oglala (CM-4)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Oglala_(CM-4) 300px-Vestal,_United_States_Navy.jpg|Vestal, or USS Vestal (AR-4)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Vestal 300px-USS_Curtiss_(AV-4)_in_1940.jpg|Curtiss, or USS Curtiss (AV-4)|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Curtiss_(AV-4)